


Choices.

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Stacie meets her crush's twin sister and her heart begins to shift, Who will she choose? Will the twins fight over her?





	Choices.

“He has a sister. A twin sister. My bisexual ass is in danger.” Stacie groaned flopping back on her bed much to her roommate's amusement, She had been ranting on and on about her new lab partner it was like Kallie’s personal dramatic sitcom. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Rebeca, but apparently she hates her name so I was told to just call her Beca. I’m going over there later to start on out model.” 

“Have you seen a picture?” 

“Well no, but he’s gorgeous so she can’t be far off from him.”

“If your so into him you won’t even be tempted by her, probably won’t notice her with all the drooling you do over Jesse.” Stacie threw a pillow at her landing a hit to the face.

______  
“Jesse!!” Stacie looked up from the model at the sound of a loud scream coming from the bathroom, and soon after an angry brunette stomped into the living room holding a hamster in her hands. “If he gets out one more fucking time i’m going to feed him to my snake. He pissed on my pillow!” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly nodding over to Stacie who was currently in a state of shock. Beca looked very little like Jesse, in fact she was hotter. “Oh, Hi.”

“Hi..” 

“Jesse if this thing pisses on my hand I will put it in Striker’s cage.” He hurried up and took the ball of fluff from his sister cradling it against his chest. Normally Stacie would have found that incredibly cute but she couldn’t shake her head from the alternative girl in front of her.

“You have a snake?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, wanna see him?” Stacie nodded already standing up from her spot not paying attention to Jesse’s half hearted protest. She followed Beca to her room which looked split directly down the middle, on one half the walls were painted a light purple and were littered with band posters and mix of poorly done and well done drawings. On the other half the walls were a light pink with flowers and princess decals everywhere. “I share a room with my little sister,” Beca pulled a smallish white corn snake from a tank smiling as it wrapped itself up her arm. “This is striker” 

“He’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks i’ve had him since I was sixteen, jesse’s terrified of him. Also I would never put his hamster in here, I couldn’t put an animal in harm no matter how annoying.” There was that swooping feeling in her stomach again, She was in trouble.


End file.
